4 fois Burt entend Kurt et Blaine faire l'amour et une fois non
by Rose1404
Summary: Le titre dit tout. 'On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un / Whitney Forever', 'La Nouvelle Rachel', 'Glee, Actually', 'Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément'... et 'All You Need Is Love'.


**1) Avril 2012**

Bien sûr, Burt savait que Kurt et Blaine faisaient l'amour. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an et il avait vu le petit changement après la première de West Side Story. Mais en même temps, Burt espérait qu'ils ne le feraient jamais chez lui. Ou au moins quand il était là. Il le savait, mais il essayait d'éviter de trop y penser aussi bien que possible.

La première fois qu'il ne pouvait pas le nier, c'était en avril. Il y a quelques jours, Kurt et Blaine ont eu l'une de leurs pires disputes de leur histoire, y compris des cris, des fugues et des chants évidents dans le Glee club. Burt ne connaissait pas les détails, mais il était sûr que les garçons seraient de nouveau bien.

Burt avait passé toute la journée au garage, organisant les choses avant qu'il ne parte pour Washington ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas prévu de rentrer à la maison avant de se rendre à l'aéroport, mais il décida de le faire, au moins pour voir Kurt. La maison était assez calme quand Burt y entra et regarda à travers les pièces. Il avait vu la voiture de Kurt dans l'allée, alors son fils devait être à la maison ...

Quand Burt atteignit les escaliers et voulut monter, il entendit finalement un bruit provenant de la chambre de Kurt. Immédiatement, il se figea, attendant un autre son juste pour être sûr. Quelques secondes de silence ont suivi, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement vint de la chambre, suivie par la voix de son fils.

"O putain, Blaine!"

Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui se passait à l'étage et Burt tourna les talons aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour se faufiler hors de la maison. Les autres sons de la pièce furent ignorés par lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne finalement la porte de la maison et sortit, prêt à se rendre à l'aéroport.

Au moins, les garçons étaient de nouveau bien.

* * *

 **2) Septembre 2012**

L'été est venu et est passé et soudainement la nouvelle année scolaire recommença. Après l'obtention du diplôme de ses deux fils, Burt s'est calmé. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était Kurt. Après qu'il ne soit pas entré à la NYADA, il a travaillé au Lima Bean et a décidé d'aller à l'université communautaire de Lima. Burt lui avait beaucoup parlé, lui avait dit de suivre ses rêves, mais seulement après que Blaine lui ait donné la dernière touche, Kurt a décidé de partir pour New York.

La veille du vol de Kurt est venu trop tôt et si ça n'avait pas déjà été assez dur, c'était un vendredi. Il n'y avait que Burt, Carole, Kurt et Blaine (il faisait déjà partie de la famille, même s'il n'était normalement pas invité aux dîners du vendredi soir). Bientôt ils commencèrent tous à parler, à raconter des histoires du bon vieux temps et à rire jusqu'à ce que les coins de leurs bouches leur fassent mal. Quand l'horloge a atteint 1h du matin, tout le monde décida d'aller au lit. Parce qu'ils seront séparés pendant longtemps, Burt permettait à Blaine de rester la nuit, espérant qu'il ne les entendraient plus comme c'était arrivé il y a quelques mois.

Carole était déjà endormie quand Burt s'allongea à côté d'elle et se tourna vers son côté. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer lentement et son corps se détendre. Il était presque endormi quand ...

Bang.

Les yeux de Burt s'ouvrirent et il se figea. Un instant plus tard, il y avait de nouveau un petit Bang. Avec le temps ils devinrent plus rythmiques et plus rapides et plus désagréables pour Burt. Parfois, un gémissement ou le cri d'un nom coupent la routine de la tête de lit contre le mur. Avec un soupir, Burt se tourna vers l'autre côté, tira son oreiller sur ses oreilles et essaya de les ignorer.

Qui savait quand ils auraient une opportunité d'être ensemble comme ça de nouveau ...

* * *

 **3) Noël 2012**

Burt avait espéré que le fait d'amener Blaine avec lui à New York résoudrait peut-être le problème et que les garçons parleraient enfin de leur relation ratée (et comment la réparer). Mais quand ils étaient tous les trois assis dans le petit appartement de Bushwick, Burt sentait la maladresse. Les garçons ont fait de leur mieux pour agir comme si de rien n'était, mais ils ne parlaient toujours pas autant qu'ils le faisaient ou riaient ensemble.

Burt est allé tôt au lit, peut-être parce que le sommeil combat le cancer ou parce que tout le voyage avait été vraiment épuisant. Il voulait aussi donner à ses garçons du temps pour être seul, pour parler. Pour cette raison, Burt était en fait un peu triste, quand Kurt s'est excusé seulement 5 minutes après que son père soit allé se coucher. Blaine lui dit qu'il dormirait sur le canapé, ils se souhaitaient une bonne nuit et l'appartement était rempli de silence.

La prochaine fois que Burt ouvrit les yeux, l'horloge indiqua 3:23 du matin. Avec un léger soupir, il se blottit de nouveau dans son oreiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende.

"Chut, ça va aller, ton père est un battant", murmura une voix, tandis que Burt entendit le bruit de pleurs en arrière-plan. Kurt.

"Je ne veux pas le perdre aussi" dit la faible voix de Kurt, avant qu'un petit sanglot ne s'échappe de lui. "Je ne peux pas le perdre, j'ai déjà perdu ma mère et toi ..."

Il y eut un long silence après que les mots aient quitté les lèvres de Kurt et Burt retint son souffle. Il détestait le fait qu'il avait un cancer, mais peut-être que ça les ramènerait ensemble. Peut-être ... Le son calme des bruissements de la couette résonnait terriblement fort dans le petit appartement, jusqu'à ce que Burt entende un autre son. Au début, c'était à peine audible, mais avec le temps c'est devenu plus fort; le son incomparable de baisers.

De nouveau, la couverture bruissait et entre le bruit de leurs lèvres qui s'écrasaient ensemble, Burt les entendait dire des choses comme "Tu m'as tellement manqué." et "Je suis tellement content que tu sois là". Burt sourit, essayant de se rendormir en sachant que les garçons allaient bien, quand une autre phrase coupa le silence.

" Je te veux"

Il y a une petite protestation dans la voix de Blaine, murmurant "Et si ton père se réveille" et "Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée", mais après quelques baisers, Blaine arrête de se battre et plus tard Burt peut déjà entendre les grincements du matelas. Entendre Kurt et Blaine faire l'amour dans la chambre d'à côté était une chose, mais les entendre en train de faire l'amour avec seulement un rideau était une autre ...

Au début, il essaya de l'ignorer, mais quand il entendit le son étouffé d'un gémissement, Burt décida de les faire arrêter. Ou du moins de le faire plus tranquille. Il se retourna dans le lit de Rachel, essayant de faire le plus de bruit possible quand il le fit et attendit une réaction. En fait, le grincement devenait plus calme et même s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, Burt était content que Kurt et Blaine se retrouvent finalement ensemble.

* * *

 **4) Février 2013**

Deux mois plus tard, Kurt et Blaine étaient encore séparés et Kurt avait un nouveau petit ami à New York.

Burt détestait ça, pas seulement parce qu'il aimerait avoir Blaine comme gendre un jour, mais plus parce qu'ils avaient agi comme si rien ne s'était passé après Noël. Quand Burt leur avait demandé le lendemain matin comment leur nuit avait été, tous les deux ont juste dit un timide "Bien", avant de prendre une trop longue gorgée de café. Blaine lui dit que lui et Kurt avaient plus de contacts maintenant, mais ils étaient encore loin de se remettre ensemble.

C'est pourquoi Burt était heureux de voir Kurt revenir pour le mariage de M. Schuester et Mme Pillsbury à Lima. Il avait l'air confiant, beaucoup plus heureux avec lui-même et le monde et quand Blaine semblait l'emmener à l'église ... Burt connaissait son fils et à la façon dont il souriait à son ex, il était visiblement toujours amoureux de lui.

Kurt n'était pas rentré cette nuit-là et bien que Burt ait eu une théorie où (et plus important avec qui) il passait la nuit, il ne l'avait pas questionnée quand Kurt était rentré pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Les suçons sur son cou étaient encore frais et brillaient d'un violet vif derrière son col, mais Burt garda sa bouche fermée. Plus tard, Kurt lui parla d'un film spécial que lui et Blaine allaient voir au cinéma et Burt a juste souri.

Après que Kurt soit parti, Carole traîna Burt au centre commercial et il alla avec elle, lui disant encore et encore à quel point cette robe lui allait ou que la couleur lui paraissait fantastique. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison quelques heures plus tard, Burt ne pensa qu'à se diriger vers la salle de bain, quand Carole l'arrêta au bout de l'escalier.

"Tu as entendu ça?" Demanda-t-elle doucement et Burt essaya de découvrir ce que voulait dire sa femme. Peu de temps après le commentaire, il l'entendit aussi. Comme il l'avait fait en avril dernier, le son l'horrifiait. Il ne voulait pas penser à son fils et Blaine faisant "ça", y compris à Kurt qui criait "Baise moi Blaine, plus fort, putain!"

Carole a réagi en premier, prenant son mari par le bras et les menant les deux à l'extérieur de la maison. Quand ils étaient dans la voiture en route pour un restaurant, Burt a finalement trouvé des mots:

"Espérons que c'était du sexe de réconciliation ..."

* * *

 **+1) Mars ou Avril 2013**

Ce n'était pas du sexe de réconciliation.

Quand Burt et Kurt eurent une courte conversation après les événements du mariage, Kurt continua de lui dire que lui et Blaine n'étaient que des amis. Juste des amis, bien sûr ...

Quand Kurt était de retour pour les Régionales et le rendez-vous de son père quelques semaines plus tard, il ne se passait rien entre lui et Blaine. Du moins, Burt n'a rien entendu d'autre. Il y avait des moments où il les voyait se sourire, parler librement et espérer le meilleur pour eux, mais ça n'a jamais marché.

Bien sûr, il fut choqué quand Blaine lui demanda la permission de demander à Kurt de l'épouser et lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour un mariage, ils n'étaient même pas en couple.

Juste après les Régionales et le mariage surprise de ses professeurs, Kurt annonça à son père qu'il allait rester un peu plus longtemps; Burt fut heureux d'avoir son fils à la maison.

Burt passa la soirée avec des amis, Carole était absente. En rentrant, il décida de ne pas réveiller Kurt, qui était déjà endormi, alors Burt entra dans sa chambre et dans son lit. De l'autre côté du mur, il entendait de la musique tranquille, mais il savait que Kurt s'endormait souvent avec. La pluie tombait bruyamment contre la fenêtre et avant que Burt ne le sache, il était déjà endormi.

Burt se réveilla avec un sourire sur ses lèvres le lendemain matin, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Déjà dans le couloir, il entendit deux voix qui parlaient et riaient. Un peu confus, Burt entra dans la cuisine pour voir Kurt et Blaine, assis l'un près de l'autre, câlins autant que possible sur une chaise de la cuisine inconfortables. Ils se souriaient l'un à l'autre, avant de réaliser que Burt était là aussi.

"Bonjour papa"

"Bonjour, Burt"

"B'jour" dit Burt en les regardant suspicieux. Quelque chose avait changé, ils avaient l'air tellement plus intime et ... Amoureux.

"Papa, je pense que tu devrais savoir quelque chose ..." dit Kurt, prenant la main de Blaine avant de continuer. "Blaine et moi avons parlé hier et nous avons décidé de nous remettre ensemble."

Burt sourit et acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers la machine à café.

"Je suis content pour vous, mais baissez le volume la prochaine fois, d'accord?"


End file.
